Treasure Hunter challenges
Treasure Hunter Challenges are in game challenges that the player can complete to be rewarded with treasures that are found with Treasure Maps that take the player to locations spread all across the land of Red Dead Redemption. Treasure comes in many forms, including: *Money *Gold In order to find a treasure, the player must obtain a Treasure Map, decipher it and travel to the location depicted. The player obtains the first treasure map from a random event of a treasure hunter being attacked by bandits. Once the player saves the treasure hunter, or loots his corpse, the player obtains the first treasure map. This is a random encounter and can happen at many different locations and times, both early and later in the game. Completing the encounter also gives the player level 1 of the treasure hunter challenge. Each subsequent map is found as a part of the previous maps treasure. (Map 2 found in Map 1 treasure, Map 3 found in Map 2 treasure, etc.) The player starts at Treasure Hunter level 1 and must find the treasure on the Level 1 Treasure Map to advance to level 2. Once Rank 5 is achieved, the player may ride Stagecoaches free of cost. Once Rank 10 is achieved, the player is awarded 150 to your fame and given the Treasure Hunter's satchel, which allows him to carry twice as many Consumables. Note: You must have the map to find the treasure. For example, you will be unable to go to The Hanging Rock without Treasure Map #1. This video shows where all 9 treasures are located. For more detailed walkthroughs check out the videos below each level map explanation. Level 1 *Find and complete the treasure hunter random encounter, either by saving the treasure hunter or looting his corpse. *This random encounter is easily found when returning (riding through the desert) from Walton's hideout in the mission Political Realities in Armadillo. Reward: *Treasure Map 1 Level 2 Head to The Hanging Rock at the crossroads north of Armadillo. The treasure map depicts the front and back of The Hanging Rock. Simply travel around to the back of The Hanging Rock so that you are facing the mountains, as depicted in the map. NOTE: DO NOT use the treasure map to locate the treasure it is incredibly misleading, the chest is actually hidden between the big rock and two other large ones on the north east side. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Rhodes' Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Sherman M. Rhodes. Worth $150. *Treasure Map 2 Level 3 Head to Rio Del Lobo, more specifically, Del Lobo Rock. When heading south into the area, follow the main road that climbs the ridge leading to the river. When the roads ends at the campsite, face the river to see the gap in the ridge indicated on the treasure map. The treasure is on the other side of the rock, on a ledge. To get to it, go around the right side of the rock then keep left as you descend. Two or three "falls" later, you'll find the pile of rocks on a dirt ledge. If you get all the way down to the beach, you've gone too far. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Jackson's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Ambrose Jackson Hood. Worth $188. *Treasure Map 3. Level 4 Located in the basement of the mansion in Tumbleweed. It is not difficult to find because it is under a pile of stones with a cow skull on the wall above it. Note: Upon subsequent visits here (the first visit was part of a mission) there will be more gang members and a sheriff who you must rescue. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Calhoun's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Andrew John Calhoun. Worth $225. *Treasure Map 4 Level 5 Can be found along the river bank in Rio del Toro, which is NW of Chuparosa. Look for a tree about 30 meters inland adorned with cattle skulls. It's across the road from the tree behind the rock wall and harder to miss than you'd think. (Note: John cannot access this location until Irish takes him across the river in We Shall Be Together in Paradise.) This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Tubman's Gold, gold bullion given to Brigadier General Jefferson T. Tubman. Worth $263. *Treasure Map 5 Upon completion of this level, you will be able to ride stagecoaches free of charge and if you haven't already discovered the Legend of the West Outfit, you will after this level. Level 6 Located near Crooked Toes. You'll see a collection of rock "pillars", and the treasure is at the top of the tallest one. If you are having trouble determining which one to climb, climb the one that has an unrelated chest under it. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Brown's Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Robert Clay Brown. Worth $300. *Treasure Map 6 Level 7 Head south from Chuparosa, and then look at your treasure map; this location is quite obvious. It is under Ojo Del Diablo, or the giant rock arch. You might have to go to the right in order to get over the ledge. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Douglass' Gold, gold bullion given to Major General Thaddeus E. Douglass. Worth $338. *Treasure Map 7 Level 8 Head to Roca de Madera, which is North East of Agave Viejo. Stand next to the large rock on a column, and look West-South-West (245°). You will see a narrow path just below the top of the cliff. Follow the path around the cliff face and you will find the treasure at the end of it. This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Garrison's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General John J. Garrison. Worth $450. *Treasure Map 8 Level 9 In the east of Beecher's Hope you can easily spot a broken tree beside the road (the area is named, aptly enough, Broken Tree) with a small weathered stone wall under it. In a gap of this wall lies treasure No. 9. This may be in reference to the film "The Shawshank Redemption". (Note: John cannot access this location until the Great Plains are made accessible via the main quest) This video shows where to find it. Contains: *Pickett's Gold, gold bullion given to Lieutenant General Jeb Pickett. Worth $600. *Treasure Map 9 Level 10 Quite easy to find. If you look at the map in the north west of Manzanita Post right above the Tall Trees letters you'll spot a small path winding up into Nekoti Rock. Follow that path up onto the top and find the treasure in the bear cave. Once you open the chest and get the gold you will have the Treasure Hunter's satchel. This video shows where to find it. Note: Since the treasure is located in a bear cave, you would be wise to keep an eye out when in this area. Contains: *Stonewall's Gold, gold bullion given to General Robert A. Stonewall. Worth $750. Legendary Reward Once you reach level 5 you will be able to use any stage coach for free. Once you've found the last gold bullion, you'll reach Legendary status as a Treasure Hunter. You'll receive the Treasure Hunter's satchel, which allows you to carry twice as many consumables. Thieves Landing Remember: If you have high honor (Peacemaker or higher), do not sell your gold bars at Thieves Landing, as your selling bonus does not apply here. On the other hand, if you have low honor (Road Agent or lower), you should sell your gold at Thieves Landing, as your selling bonus does not apply anywhere else. Your honor selling bonus earns you 50% extra cash for all items (and also gives you a 50% discount for purchasing items). Gold Bars can also be sold at Blackwater Doctor's Office for full price. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's game manual there is a treasure map in the treasure hunting section, pp. 14, This is a map from the stranger mission 'Aztec Gold'. *The names of the people the treasure belonged to are very similar to names of people important to American history. Category:Redemption Items Category:Activities Category:Challenges